


Shâlak'aznur

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Agnu Ra Nutû [41]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1427314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they decide to go through Khazaddûm, Kíli can't help the shiver of fear that runs through him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shâlak'aznur

When they decide to go through Khazad-dûm, Kíli can't help the shiver of fear that runs through him. It's the place where his great-grandfather and his one uncle both met their ends, and where his grandfather had gone mad. Where his living uncle had needed to take up the mantle of king, and had earned his byname of Oakenshield.

Even if it were empty of orcs and goblins, he wouldn't want to enter the mountains, and travel through the long dark there. Not this place, not this darkness, that had claimed so many, and had long been haunted by stories. He remembers one in particular that he hadn't learned until he was a prince in truth as well as in name, the tale of Durin IV, of the creature of fire and shadow that had destroyed him and driven their people from Khazad-dûm.

"You're not alone."

Kíli looks over at Frodo, who is pale and looks like he's trying to hide the same fear about Moria - Bilbo had found the stories of Durin's Bane, and Kíli suspects the hobbit had shared them with Frodo at some point. There's something inspiring about the boy he's thought about as a nephew for nearly fourty years being willing to face what terrifies even the most stout-hearted khuzd.

A hand on his shoulder reminds him that Tauriel is here as well, and Kíli takes a breath, following as they pick their way around the lake that is not on old maps of Khazad-dûm to where the door is, closed and dark until the moon rises to shine on the Ithildin that marks them.

Tauriel murmurs the words carved into the base, her voice a welcome sound in the dark, and Kíli shifts a half-step over so he's all but touching her, the most she'll allow in the presence of the rest of the Fellowship. No one can solve the riddle, until Merry, in trying to learn the elvish words from Tauriel, says "mellon" slowly, alone among the words pronounced as it should be.

The grating of the doors keeps them from hearing the splash of water behind them, and later, Kíli leans against a wall inside Khazad-dûm, thinking that perhaps Durin's Bane isn't the only evil thing to take up residence here.

**Author's Note:**

> Title means "water containing evil". (Updated with the new dictionary.)
> 
> Khuzd means dwarf. Khazad-dûm is the dwarvish name for Moria.


End file.
